MI HIJA
by JUANIS
Summary: Un POV sobre el lider del Clan Yoshi mientras hace un rondin en la Comuna Mutante... pero no esta solo


Una magnifica noche, oscuridad semitotal nos cubre en penumbras, la luna muestra su belleza a pesar que las nubes tratan de eclipsarla, las estrellas como diamantes diáfanos tachonan el cielo de terciopelo

El viento es fresco, ligero, lo siento en mi piel, aspirando el perfume nocturno, cierro los ojos por unos segundos

Al abrirlos la veo frente a mi, con una velocidad indescriptible corre por las cornisas de de los edificios, salta una azotea tras otra con su agilidad felina, inigualable.

Es difícil seguirle el paso por el grueso carey que limita mis movimientos, sin mencionar los años de experiencia y sabiduría que me avalan

Salta de nuevo y extiende los brazos como una ave que remonta el vuelo, gira en su eje y cae con gracia sobre una orilla, para cualquier mortal, eso significaría desplomarse al vació donde la dama mortal lo recibirá con sus gélidos y tétricos brazos

Sigo mi carrera, observo su figura en el monosuit azul marino, es muy alta bien constituida y atlética pero sin perder su feminidad

De pronto se detiene en el ángulo que une las esquinas de una cornisa, me detengo a un par de metros observando alrededor, tensándome al pensar que percibe al enemigo, en ella una cualidad innata que yo por años tuve que perfeccionar.

Se pone en cuclillas mirando hacia abajo donde se ven las zonas urbanas de la comuna, sus cientos de casas donde nuestra gente yace, durmiendo en completa paz, sabiendo que sus guardianes y protectores vigilan su sueño

La miro de reojo, níveo rostro de porcelana con labios carnosos de carmin donde fulguran sus esmeraldas felinas, únicas para la raza de la mujer que la alimento en su seno y a la que he entregado fervientemente mi vida

Aun recuerdo cuando al llegar al planeta natal de mi esposa, mas de un habitante se maravilló ante su porte, orgullosa y arrogante quien con la frente en alto no dudo en demostrar su superioridad al soberano Thundercat, mientras todos nosotros inclinabamos la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto

No estuvo de mas pensar que mi hija seria castigada por semejante insulto, pero el soberano de cabello de fuego sonrio con altaneria jurandose a si mismo tener y doblegar para si a tan notable criatura, si, la tuvo... pero jamas la doblego

En ocasiones pienso si aun lo ama, pero destierro tal pensamiento cuando al ser enviada por la OCI a algún "trabajo" hacia Thundera, no tarda en desafiar a sus superiores bramando su desprecio, prefiriendo pasar meses en batallas en planetas belicos que volverlo a ver

Suspiro... semejante personaje tengo por hija y rio un poco, mi "hija" una palabra tan pequeña encierra un gran significado y me pregunto si con algun otro tipo de educación su temperamento habria sido distinto

Nah! Por supuesto que no! Desde muy pequeña demostró que ella seria la voz cantante, de nada valieron los premios, chantajes, regaños que su madre y yo le hacíamos para demostrarle quien manda, ella hacia su santa voluntad y se acabo.

Aun recuerdo como detestaba que la acostáramos en la cuna y la dejáramos dormir sola, sus ojitos miraban el lugar desierto y su carita se convertía en una mueca de enojo; los años que lleve meditando mi temple y ser siempre sereno se fueron al garete al primer segundo que la oí berrear moviendo sus puñitos con fuerza; ya tuvimos que ir su madre y yo para cargarla y como por arte de magia se convertía en toda risas ante la mirada atónita de su hermana mayor por 5 años, Ingrid.

Y con los años siguió así, aun cuando nacieron sus hermanas menores (pensando su madre y yo que porque se sentía sola al ser la menor) siguió impositiva e imperativa, demostró su capacidad de líder con cualquier niño que se le uniera en los juegos, sus primos casi de la misma edad mas de una vez se metieron en problemas por ella

Una líder... una líder porque ella lo quiso y no por que otros lo eligieron, valiéndole un soberano cacahuate cuando al elegir a su primo Raphael como el siguiente al mando, ella le hizo la vida mucho más miserable que mi hermano me lo hizo a mí.

-"Tenias razón papá" -miro al cielo sonriendo recordando a mi querido padre- "Lo que no puedes ver, en tu huerto te ha de crecer"- rememoro la frase propiamente dicha cuando alegaba no soportar el carácter de mi hermano cabeza loca y que afortunadamente se calmo un poco al llegar a la madurez

-¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?- miro a mi derecha y la veo de pie cerca de mí, el viento mueve sus rizos negros como ala de cuervo, me levanto sonriendo y la miro a los ojos, unos ojos idénticos a los míos, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa de lado en su cara de muñeca de porcelana

De pronto sus brazos me rodean, es tan sorpresivo el gesto que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, puedo sentir el calor que emana, rodeo su breve cintura con mis brazos, poniendo el rostro en su hombro, cierro los ojos aspirando el perfume natural de sus rizos que me recuerda al jazmín

No se cuanto tiempo pasa y no me importa, son tan pocos los momentos a solas y escasos los contactos físicos que quiero aprovechar y aferrarme lo máximo posible

Con pesar siento que ella quiere cortar el abrazo, puedo oír un suspiro escapar de ella, nos separamos mirándonos de nuevo a los ojos, lo hace con tanta fijeza como si quisiera grabarse mis rasgos, sus manos tocan mis mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares

Un beso, un calido beso acaricia la punta de mi nariz, un beso que me daba cuando niña, cuando su mente y corazón estaban llenos de inocencia, pureza y amor;

-Daisuki, Otusan*-susurra con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la mía, un aguijonazo me hace cerrar los míos para evitar que las lagrimas escapen, al verla noto que se muerde el labio inferior para controlarse, aunque sus ojos se muestran secos.

-Vuelve a casa, mamá y las niñas te esperan- dice y sigue su camino dando un salto hacia otra azotea

La observo perderse entre las sombras, nuestras eternas compañeras, nuestras aliadas en batallas y mi corazón comienza a latir desaforado, henchido de alegría y placer

-Cuídate mucho, hija mía- susurro quedo y giro en dirección contraria a ella

Si, yo soy SU PADRE, yo fui elegido por Dios o el diablo de tantos seres en este vasto universo, yo fui quien la procreo, quien la crió junto a la mujer que amo, quien me dará una dinastía fuerte, una casta aguerrida donde mi esencia perdurará y ella será quien sostendrá mi mano el día que exhale mi ultimo aliento

Ella es MI HIJA...

Sangre de mi sangre...

Mi Fortaleza...

Mi Legado...

*Daisuki Otusan: Te amo, Papá (N/A: corríjanme si me equivoco)

FIN

Este fanfic se lo tenia prometido a mi querida amiga Yunuen y que tenia MESES y que no hacia por falta de inspiración

Espero que les haya gustado este POV de Leo sobre Fer, escrito con todo mi cariño a los fans de la y el mutante que todos queremos n.n

Abucheos, jitomatazos y reviews son bienvenidos


End file.
